Como Nasce uma Fic
by Dreamer Bee
Summary: Os personagens de InuYasha, cansados de se submeter à vontade de autores tirânicos me incluindo nessa história XD resolvem fazer eles mesmos uma fic. Eis o resultado! meus resumos sucks u.u


Olá, pessoas o/ Depois de meses abduzida por alienígenas e depois largada no Camboja sobrevivendo como menina-tigre, eu finalmente consegui achar um navio e voltei pra casa! Agora espero poder retornar com as minhas fanfics... se é que os alienígenas não vão me pegar de novo x . x" Rezem pra isso não acontecer! XD

Ah, sim, InuYasha infelizmente não me pertence, e sim à titia Rumiko, que na verdade já tem dinheiro o bastante e devia me dar os direitos autorais de InuYasha por causa disso... u . u O fato é que eu não ganho nada pra escrever isso, apenas reviews de almas caridosas.

COMO NASCE UMA FIC 

_FF dot net – Duas da manhã_

Bi-chan: Bom dia, povão (bocejo)

InuYasha: (caindo de sono) COMO ASSIM, BOM DIA? NÃO É UM BOM DIA! VOCÊ NOS ACORDOU ÀS DUAS DA MANHÃ, NÃO PODE SER UM BOM DIA!

Kagome: (com a cabeça caída no ombro do InuYasha e babando no pijama de ossinhos dele) ZZZZZZZZ...

InuYasha: E A KAGOME TÁ BABANDO NO MEU PIJAMA! EU MANDEI ELE PRA LAVANDERIA ONTEM, (censurado)!

Bi-chan: Olha o palavreado ¬¬ Se continuar assim eu rasgo seu contrato e te demito sem pagar cachê! Miroku: (semi-adormecido) Bi... o que você quer com a gente às duas da manhã...?

Bi-chan: Escrever um capítulo novo da QEVM! Isso significa que vocês todos vão ter que se trocar, vamos, acordem, depressa! Cadê o povo de Crossing Jordan pra gente começar?

Sango: O QUÊ?

Shippou: Com tanto horário pra escrever fic e você escolheu logo AGORA?

Bi-chan: Qual é, hein? O que é que vocês tão pensando? Que fazer fic é essa moleza toda?

InuYasha: Claro que é! É só pegar um monte de personagens que outra pessoa teve o trabalho de inventar e juntar tudo numa história tosca e maluca!

Kagome: (acordando)... Do... que é que... vocês tão falando...?

Bi-chan: Quer saber? Pra mim chegou. Se vocês querem fazer uma fanfic vocês mesmos, fiquem à vontade!

Bi-chan sai da sala, mordida com a sua pobre sina de autora tendo que se submeter às vontades e caprichos de personagens insanos.

Quando ela sai, todos começam a comemorar.

Shippou: UEBA! Podemos fazer a nossa própria fic! Que máximo! Que tudo!

Miroku: Finalmente estamos nos libertando do totalitarismo que os autores exercem! O sindicato dos personagens de fanfics vai adorar saber disso!

Sango: É verdade n.n Vamos escolher sobre o que fazer a nossa fic!

Shippou: Eu quero uma coisa bem fofinha n . nv

InuYasha: Eu queria uma coisa com bastante suspense!

Kagome: Que tal romance?

Sango: Acho que um drama seria legal...

Miroku... que tal hentai?

Todos: NÃO MESMO! ¬¬'

Miroku: Tá, tá, foi só uma sugestão o . o'

Kagome: ... bom, quem começa?

Shippou começa a sacudir freneticamente a mão.

Shippou: EU! EU, EU , EU! ME ESCOLHE, ME ESCOLHE, ME ESCOLHEEE!

Kagome: Mais alguém além do Shippou? u . u"

(Cri, cri, cri)

Kagome: (gota) Bem, Shippou... acho que você vai ter que começar.

Shippou:

"Era uma vez um reino cheio de flores e passarinhos cantando e abelhinhas fazendo mel e coelhinhos pulando e cachorrinhos sentando e mongezinhos apanhando e youkaizinhos morrendo. Nesse mundo feliz, todos cantavam e saltitavam e comiam todos os doces que queriam. Além disso todos podiam pintar e ter giz de cera à vontade pra desenhar tudo, porque... porque... porque o papel dava em árvore! E..."

InuYasha:

"... e um dia apareceu uma sombra negra sobre o mundo feliz. Essa sombra negra o transformou por completo. O antigo mundo alegre era agora uma cidade suja e mergulhada no crime... onde apenas um poderia salvar a todos da onda maligna que aparecia... o grande detetive... porém, um dia, ele recebeu um chamado de uma linda moça de cabelos negros no seu escritório. Uma jóia muito valiosa havia sido roubada. Ele ergueu seu rosto para a moça e disse..."

Kagome:

"... 'Não me importa essa maldita jóia se eu puder ver seu lindo rosto novamente'. A moça corou e eles olharam-se apaixonadamente. 'Por favor' – ela disse – 'Ajude-me...' 'Não se preocupe' – ele respondeu – 'Eu encontrarei a jóia perdida...' 'Não estou falando da jóia' – ela replicou – 'Ajude-me a acabar com a solidão que existe em meu coração...' Os dois aproximaram-se lentamente e seus lábios encontraram-se em meio à confusão do momento. Eles abraçaram-se lentamente e..."

Miroku:

"E então eles..." – MMMMPHHH! MPPHHFFMPHFFMPHF! (InuYasha tapa a boca dele com a mão)

InuYasha: Alguém aí tem fita adesiva daquela cinza?

Kagome tira um rolo de fita adesiva cinza da bolsa e entrega-o para InuYasha.

InuYasha: (tapa bem a boca do Miroku) Prontinho, aí está. Pode ter certeza de que dessa vez você não vai estragar toda a nossa fic!

Miroku: ¬¬'

Kagome:

"E então eles..."

Sango:

"...Ouviram o barulho de um tiro! O grande chefe do crime da cidade apareceu e mirou direto no coração da moça. 'Farei você sofrer, Detetive... Detetive...' "- gente, qual vai ser o nome do detetive?

InuYasha: É mesmo, a Kagome me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse pensar em um ¬¬

Kagome: Eu também não sei... o . o' Quem tem alguma idéia?

Shippou: EU! EU, EU, EU! ME ESCOLHE, ME ESCOLHE, ME ESCOLHE!

Kagome: Alguém além do Shippou...? u . u

(Cri, cri, cri)

Kagome: Então tá, Shippou... qual a sua sugestão?

Shippou: Onigiri!

Kagome: Detetive... Onigiri? o . o""""""

Shippou: É n . n Não é fofo?

Kagome: Já que ninguém tem mais sugestões, fica Onigiri u . ú""""

Sango:

" ' Farei você sofrer, Detetive Onigiri! A sua amada morrerá!' E, com um ruída abafado, Onigiri presenciou o corpo de sua queria caindo no chão em meio ao sangue... ela a segurou em seus braços e chorou, pois sabia que não haveria mas jeito de salvá-la. 'Você' – disse ele virando-se para o pérfido bandido – 'Você matou a pessoa que me era mais querida!' 'Ora...' "

Shippou:

" '... sinto muito! Não queria fazer você ficar tristinho desse jeito... tome, pegue um pirulito!' E os dois comeram doces enquanto a nuvem negra ia embora e tudo voltava a ser como antes. 'Olha!' – disse o Detetive Onigiri – 'O sol voltou a brilhar e os passarinhos voltaram a cantar!' E os dois tomaram sorvete enquanto viam o pôr-do-sol.' " Fim!

Kagome: É só isso?

InuYasha: Ué, a gente fez uma fic one-shot!

Miroku: Mmmpphhh, mmmphhh, mmmppphh ¬¬"

Sango: Eu achei que ficou ótima!

Bi-chan entra na sala onde os retarda... digo, os autores amadores estavam escrevendo.

Bi-chan: E aí, como ficou a joça... digo, a fanfic de vocês?

Shippou: Veja você mesma!

Bi-chan: (lê a fic) ...

Kagome: Acho que a gente realmente tem talento n . n

InuYasha: O que acham da gente escrever um livro?

Bi-chan: (consultando o caderninho de telefones) Psicólogo, psicólogo... onde anotei o telefone do meu psicólogo...?

Shippou: Vamos ficar famosos! Entrar no mundo do showbusiness!

Bi-chan: Ótimo, maravilhoso, mas agora dá pra vocês todos voltarem à realidade e me ajudarem a fazer mais um capítulo da bendita QEVM?

Sango: Ah, agora não... (tentando reanimar o Miroku, que está tendo parada cardíaca por falta de ar)

InuYasha: Vamos começar a nossa próxima fic!

Bi-chan: "– . – Alguém aí tem o telefone de um bom psicólogo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(isso aí em cima era pra ser uma linha u . u)

-QEVM é a fic que eu atualmente estou 'tentando' escrever xDDD O nome completo é "Quem Esmagou o Vovô Myouga?" 

-Eu tirei esse "Onigiri" de Fruits Basket (estou viciada nesse anime, por sinal XDDD)

E podem parar, eu NÃO vou me tornar uma autora que sai por aí mendigando reviews! Se você realmente gostou da fic e quiser deixar uma review pra mim é claro que eu vou gostar, é sempre bom n . n Mas daí a vocês se sentirem intimados a deixar review, eu acho um pouco demais O . o até porque eu mesma tenho preguiça de escrever review às vezes, como também às vezes não adiciono meus autores favoritos XDDDD Se você recebeu uma review de Bi-chan HC, pode ficar feliz, sua fic é boa mesmo XDDD

Ah, eu ainda não me acostumei muito bem com o novo sistema de censura do FF dot net XP

Bom, espero que tenham gostado disso daqui, o que eu acho difícil já que escrevi tudo de vez... e está uma coisa... muuuito non-sense, até demais pro meu gosto, mas... XPPP

Kissus, no milênio que vem eu volto X9

Bi-chan


End file.
